Talk:Trumpet Man/@comment-99.225.18.71-20170626232721
alvation Prayer - The Cornerstone is Christ? What is the so-called Salvation Prayer? What do I do to get "saved?" At one point or another we all ask ourselves this question. "That if you confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus and believe in your heart that God has raised Him from the dead, you will be saved" (Romans 10:9) . "Jesus answered and said to him, 'Most assuredly, I say to you, unless one is born again, he cannot see the kingdom of God'" (John 3:3). Salvation Prayer - Back to Basics The Salvation Prayer is merely a road to rebirth in Jesus Christ. To be born again you must confess Jesus as Lord and believe that He is. When you ask Him into your heart, you are allowing Him to be the Lord of your life. Unfortunately, the Church today has complicated the Salvation message with various layers of extra "stuff." So, let's get back to the basics! A. Salvation is the "permission slip" to enter heaven when you leave this world. B. Salvation takes place when a person listens to the salvation message, believes it, and makes a decision to receive Jesus into his or her heart. Salvation Prayer - The Simple Steps: 1. Acknowledge in your heart that Jesus is Lord. 2. Confess with your mouth that Jesus is Lord. 3. Believe that Jesus died for your sins and was raised three days later. 4. Repent of your sins and get baptized in the name of Jesus. Salvation Prayer - Merely a Tool to Communicate Our Faith The Salvation Prayer is not a ritual based on specific words. This is not the power of a prayer, but the power of truly committing our lives to Christ as Savior and Lord. The following is merely a guideline for our sincere step of faith: "God, I recognize that I have not lived my life for You up until now. I have been living for myself and that is wrong. I need You in my life; I want You in my life. I acknowledge the completed work of Your Son Jesus Christ in giving His life for me on the cross at Calvary, and I long to receive the forgiveness you have made freely available to me through this sacrifice. Come into my life now, Lord. Take up residence in my heart and be my king, my Lord, and my Savior. From this day forward, I will no longer be controlled by sin, or the desire to please myself, but I will follow You all the days of my life. Those days are in Your hands. I ask this in Jesus' precious and holy name. Amen." If you decided to repent of your sins and receive Christ today, welcome to God's family. Now, as a way to grow closer to Him, the Bible tells us to follow up on our commitment. *Get baptized as commanded by Christ. *Tell someone else about your new faith in Christ. *Spend time with God each day. It does not have to be a long period of time. Just develop the daily habit of praying to Him and reading His Word. Ask God to increase your faith and your understanding of the Bible. *Seek fellowship with other followers of Jesus. Develop a group of believing friends to answer your questions and support you. *Find a local church where you can worship God. Did you become a follower of Jesus today? Please Click YES! or NO Are you already a follower of Jesus? Please Click Here WHAT DO YOU THINK? - We have all sinned and deserve God's judgment. God, the Father, sent His only Son to satisfy that judgment for those who believe in Him. Jesus, the creator and eternal Son of God, who lived a sinless life, loves us so much that He died for our sins, taking the punishment that we deserve, was buried, and rose from the dead according to the Bible. If you truly believe and trust this in your heart, receiving Jesus alone as your Savior, declaring, "Jesus is Lord," you will be saved from judgment and spend eternity with God in heaven. What is your response? Yes, today I am deciding to follow Jesus Yes, I am already a follower of Jesus I still have questions